Caeco Jensen
Caeco Jensen, also known as Caeco, is a genetically engineered soldier that first appeared in the Executable novel. Background She is a genetically engineered soldier who was created in a test tube and born in a lab. Created by Doctor Abigail Jensen in a desert lab, using her own eggs and "frozen sperm from a carefully screened, deceased special forces soldier," C.A.E.C.O is a genetically manipulated organism who underwent serious military training. She is affiliated with the main characters via Declan O'Carroll during the events of the Executable novel but becomes a minor side character during subsequent books until her own novel, C.A.E.C.O which establishes much of her personality, background and clarifies her actions between novels. Once AIR realized that the only viable subject of the Beastiarius project was female, they decided Caeco would make an excellent infiltration specialist such as information retrieval, sabotage, supply line disruption, etc. So they taught her spycraft in addition to her combat training. History Created by Doctor Abigail Jensen under the direction of Agents in Rebus (A.I.R.), Sarah "CAECO" Jensen (But referred to as Caeco) was intended to be a next-generation supersoldier. She was created in a test tube, then had her genetic structure spliced with the DNA and genes of several animals which are chimpanzee, feline, and mantis shrimp. This improved her eyesight/eyes, reflexes, muscle mass/muscle fiber, inner ears, nervous system, and synapses. Her muscle fibers/muscle mass has chimpanzee DNA, her eyes, inner ears, and nervous system has feline DNA. Her synapses are influenced by mantis shrimp genes. As she grew she was subjected to strenuous testing by AIR under the supervision of Agent Misericorde (Or Miseri as she is referred to). Her training was all based on a special forces curriculum which included infiltration, guerilla warfare, small squad tactics, demolition, and anything that would help her behind enemy lines and her training also covered the majority of known martial arts, endurance training equivalent to survival courses undertaken by the S.A.S, Delta Force and many global military special forces units. Her instructors were all special forces types and she studied television in her off-hours. She also had classes in social media, cellular communications, and adolescent psychology and shew watched sitcoms and MTV. As an add-on, she was augmented/Enhanced with nanite robots, nanotech stuff, and self-replicating nanoscale machines at an unknown stage during her training when she was nine or so. These robots bonded to her nervous system and allow her to actively interface with radio signals, electronics, and some machines and also feeds her information. They act as antennae, picking up cell signals and wireless signals. These nanites are also equipped with several failsafes meant to control her. Together, they form a pretty powerful computing and memory storage system. Her nannites can pick up wireless information at short ranges. This background is revealed during the events of the Executable novel, where she meets Declan O'Carroll, whilst her mother and her are fleeing from the Desert Lab where she was held. They find themselves in Vermont and have to resist the predatory pursuit of Agents in Rebus. She encounters Chris Gordon and Tatiana Demidova towards the end of the novel, tying in with the prior book, Fallen Star, whilst held captive in an AIR secure facility after Declan and her are captured by Agent Misericorde. During the rescue, both she and Declan defeat "Miseri" and save Toni Valasquez, Chris' god-daughter. This places both of them into a favored position with the "God Hammer." CAECO has yet to take real advantage of this, however. More Info To be Added Powers and Abilities * Claws: She has inch-long conical points that can slide out from under her fingernails. Equipment Clothing * Black Pantsuit * FBI grey charcoal suit (as of God Hammer) * Casual wear (C.A.E.C.O) Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Human Characters